Emotionally Betrayed
by Dragons Maiden
Summary: A Valentine's DaySt. White's Day oneshot. RyouIchigo


**Emotionally Betrayed**

**Tokyo Mew Mew St. Valentine's Day/ St. White's Day Fanfiction**

**Written By:** Dragon's Maiden

**Beta-ed By:** HitenmitsurugiGirl and Ookachan

Ichigo looked out the door in the café's kitchen. It was a slow day at Café Mew Mew since the next day was Valentine's day, and most people would be visiting then. Keiichiro had happily agreed to let her use the kitchen to make chocolate for the special day, so that's where Ichigo currently found herself when Ryou came and stood by the door way.

"Oi… You are needed in front; Purin dropped something so Rettasu and Minto are stuck cleaning. Get out here."

He turned and began walking out front with Ichigo following him. All of the sudden Ryou stopped short, right by the end of the hall; while Ichigo crashed and fell to the floor.

"Nyaaa Shirogane… Why did you… stop…?"

She got quiet towards the end and then looked up at him confused while he stared forward. Ichigo got up just as one of the customers who heard a loud "meow" got up to leave with the girl he was sitting with. Ryou frowned.

"It's nothing."

He continued while Ichigo went to help some customers who had just walked in.

"…It couldn't be him…." Ryou said to himself as he went to go see how the other girls were doing with the mess.

* * *

Between customers Ichigo set her chocolates in the molds and let them cool, so that by closing time, they would be all ready and she could take them home.

When she was getting ready to leave early since it was Rettasu's night to close up Ryou came down from his apartment and watched Ichigo gather her things before saying:

"Ne, Ichigo, Im going to walk you home, alright?"

On the way past the park, Ryou and Ichigo started talking about everything that had happened to them.

"First the whole thing with Project Mew, which totally ruined my life, thank you very much."

Ignoring the side comment with that Ryou added

"And your dear Aoyama-kun turning out to be Deep Blue-"

"Which wasn't exactly his fault-."

"Then leaving you to go to England-"

"Which he came back from, nya."

Ryou looked out at two figures by the swingset before cursing and grabbing Ichigo, telling her to hurry up.

Ichigo looked back at the too figures, it was the customers who had left before.

"…Nani Shirogane? What is it?"

Ichigo looked at the couple before realizing:

"Shirogane…. That is… Aoyama-kun… and…some girl?"

His response was a simple "come on." However, Ichigo pulled him back, slowing him down.

"…They… we at the café earlier too, ne? They were the couple that left when I fell. I thought it looked like him. But I thought it couldn't have been."

"How did you see him?"

Ryou asked looking down at her confused. He had stopped purposefully so she wouldn't see him then.

"When I fell I saw them leave from between your legs."

"Oh… Well… come on. It's getting late."

He and Ichigo walked quickly to her house.

Sakura watched as some blonde-haired boy whispered something to her daughter before walking off, hand raised in a still wave. Ichigo gave a small wave to his back and watched him a little before coming inside.

"Soo, Ichigo-chan! What did that cute boy say to you? Hmm?"

Ichigo stared at her mother for a moment.

"He said he was sorry."

She then turned and walked up the stairs to her room leaving her mom by the window.

The next day at the end of school Ichigo was walking to the café with Miwa and Moe.

"Ichigo-chaan! You haven't given your chocolates to Aoyama-kun yet!"

"Are you planing on giving them to the one you love while we're are the café?"

Her friends continued poking at her because she wouldn't answer them, she was just smiling and holding the bag that held the chocolates she had made close.

Getting to the café Ichigo quickly learned from Rettasu that she was currently the only one there. Minto was currently stalking Zakuro who was at a photo shoot that day, and Purin was off somewhere.

She and her friends noticed Masaya sitting near the middle of the store, Miwa quickly choose a table that was empty by the door, but one that had a clear view of Aoyama's table, and Ichigo went upstairs to get changed into her uniform.

Ichigo passed Ryou's closed door on her way back down, she was thoughtful for a moment then turned back and knocked loudly on it.

"Oi! Shirogane, I refuse to take this crowd alone, and I am going to force Rettasu, who has been working alone all day, to take a break, nya!"

She waited outside his door until he came out.

"Fine." He said with a glare and the two went downstairs to the crowd.

Ichigo was bringing tea that her friend's ordered to their table when they began harassing her again.

"Ichigo-chan, are you going to give the chocolate to him or not?"

"You haven't even said 'hello' to him at all! That other worker, that cute blonde boy, was the one who is waiting on him, and when he asked to speak to you, the boy said you were too busy."

"Well Shirogane-san was right.. I was too busy. I still am. I'll give him his chocolate later when it's less busy."

"A Little Less Busy." Was 15 minutes later. Ryou was standing by the doorway to the hall, Rettasu was serving customers, Purin had come in and was helping in the kitchen, and Ichigo had gone to her friend's table to get her bag with chocolates.

Walking over to Masaya's table Ichigo pulled a chocolate heart out of her bag.

"Aoyama-kun… Happy St. Valentine's Day… Ano…"

Ichigo looked around to notice Ryou watching her along with Miwa and Moe.

"This is for you." She gave him one of the chocolate hearts, one that was broken down the middle.

"Oh…and this…" She took off her bell and put it on the table in front of him. "This is for your girlfriend."

Ichigo turned and walked past Ryou and up the stairs, leaving Masaya, Moe, and Miwa with open jaws. When Aoyama had gotten up to follow her Ryou stepped in front of him.

"Gomen, employees only."

When he was sure Masaya wasn't going to get up Ryou went back to working. Ichigo didn't come down at all for that last hour of work.

In reality, Ichigo had gone upstairs and fallen asleep on Ryou's bed, and had woken just in time to clean up, since it was Purin's day, that meant that they all had to stay. Instead, Ichigo snuck out the back and avoided contact with the others.

Later on after everyone had left and Ryou showered and was getting ready for bed he went into his room and noticed a chocolate heart and a note with "Shirogane" written on it by his bed. Ryou blushed slightly and smiled, taking a piece of it and eating it before putting the rest on his desk and going to bed.

* * *

One Month Later

Ichigo was on her way to work, it was thankfully a Saturday so there was no school the next day. In a few hours it would be one month that her friends hadn't spoken to her.

After she broke up with Masaya her friend's stopped talking to her and her popularity at school took a nose dive. But at the same time, she was becoming closer to the other Mew Mew's, which some would have thought not possible. She also was a little closer to Ryou.

Shirogane looked up from where he was talking with Zakuro when Ichigo walked into the café before he quickly went upstairs. When Ichigo came in for work he would usually talk to her and ask how her day was and all of that kind of stuff, he had been doing that since Valentine's day, knowing what happened with her friends. He was usually nice to her now… well… at least in private.

"Ichigo." He called out as she went in the bathroom to get changed.

"Hai?" She said through the door. As she was getting changed. When she was done she got out and looked up at him.

"Nya..? Nani Shirogane?" She said smiling a little.

"Ano…. How was your day?" He asked. Ichigo began walking down the hall to the stairs with Ryou. She frowned and waited a little while before answering.

"Aoyama… he gave me a St. White's Day Present…"

"Oh?"

They were at the top of the steps.

"Hai… A white rose.. He also told me that the girl we saw him with last month… that it was a friend from England who had come to visit… I took the rose…. Then threw it out before walking away."

She was blushing and the two weren't looking at each other as they went their separate ways at the bottom of the steps, Ichigo to wait tables, and Ryou to help Purin and Rettasu in the kitchen with broken dishes.

"Ne, Shirogane-niisan.. What did you say to Ichigo to make her blush, no da?"

Purin and Rettasu looked up at him but only got Ryou to smile and not answer.

That evening Ryou went to give Ichigo her paycheck before she closed since it was her night.

"Oi, Ichigo, tell me when your leaving and I'll walk you home."

Ryou went back to what he was doing after seeing Ichigo nod. For the next half an hour Ichigo was cleaning tables, putting money away, and making sure everything was ready for the day off tomorrow. When she was finally done she grabbed her jacket and bag, went to the hall, and called up the stairs to Ryou.

"Shirogane! Im leaving now...NYAAA!"

She spazzed, yelling nya when the lights went off in the café.

"Oi, calm down and lets go, it's getting late."

Ryou was standing by the door with his hand on the light switch; Ichigo glared at him and went outside muttering about him being mean.

When they got closer to the house Ryou slowed a little and by the time they were in front of the Momomiya household it was late.

"Ne… Ichigo… Happy…. St. White's day…" He bent over and tied a white ribbon around her neck.

"And… Arigatou for the chocolate…" He whispered before walking back to the café.

* * *

Eh.. gomen ne that everything and everyone is so messed up, I have zero talent...

Anyway.. this is a Valentine's Day/St. White's Day oneshot... urmm... yea... comment please :D;

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew ...o-O; Just putting that there just in case... but... this is a FANfiction site so you dont really need it...


End file.
